Talk:Hag
Origin of Hags Theory * Evidence that hags were a creation of the witch: I want to take the points one by one. :) 1.There were never any good hags. We meet good and bad Calormenes, good and bad Talking Beasts, good and bad dwarves, good and bad trees, good and bad Narnians and Archenlanders, but no good hags. (As a side-note, we never hear of any good cruels, boggles, ogres, specters, etc.; I think they may belong in the same class.) From the previous examples, it is clear that Lewis did not generally make creatures Aslan created either universally good or universally bad. Thus, either hags and others of what I will call "the witch's creatures" (hags, cruels, and the others I mentioned) were some fluke of creation that produced absolute corruption, or these creatures came into existence some other way. 2. The witch's creatures are only ever mentioned in association with the witch: either during her reign, or trying to resurrect her. They do not ally themselves with other evils (The Tisroc-- may he live for-never-- Shift, etc.); they seem peculiarly joined to Jadis. This would make absolute sense if they were her creations, and little sense any other way, as they seemed clever enough to go on without her. My theory is that the witch 'created' her creatures during the time between her entrance as "the Neevil" into Narnia and her invasion of Narnia centuries later. I put created in inverted commas because I do not believe Jadis' sorcery can create things with souls--and therefore the ability to choose right and wrong-- the way Aslan can. She is a created being; Aslan and his father are God-figures. This idea, too, would make sense with the way the witch's creatures were joined to her. Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 01:35, September 23, 2012 (UTC) I agree. Since there's no mention in The Magician's Nephew of Aslan creating any of the dark creatures in Narnia, we can only assume that either they must have come from somewhere else, or Jadis created them. Telmarines are descendants of humans who came to Narnia through a rare chasm/portal. Maybe the Hags have a similiar history. But personally, I'm more inclined to believe that they are in some way made by Jadis. The only contradiction to this is that Lewis himself said, “There are no creatures in Narnia that are specifically evil or specifically good, there are just creatures who make choices and take sides”. Whether he meant the Hags as well or not is unknown, but his statement is a contrary to the whole darkest creatures in Narnia bit. Storyseeker1 (talk) 01:46, September 23, 2012 (UTC) That's interesting. I'd like to read it in context; do you know where I could find it? Still, the hags do seem to be completely dark: why else would the good kings and queens during the Golden Age intentionally stamp all of them out (or at least attempt to)? The witch's creatures are also called "that vile breed," implying an evil nature not peculiar to individuals but applicable to the race as a whole. Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 02:45, September 23, 2012 (UTC) I don't know where the full content is, only that it was mentioned in an interview that Lewis did once. I know, that's why it's such a contradiction to the Hags being one of the most evil races. Storyseeker1 (talk) 08:51, September 23, 2012 (UTC)